


Favorite Record

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: A short fluffy fic for Patrick’s birthday. The reader and Patrick have been dating for a few years and doesn’t know what to get him for his birthday. The new puppy knocked over some of Patricks records and broke his favorite one. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Favorite Record

“Hey, Trick! Have you seen the puppy,” I called down the stairs? It was always getting away from me. The new girl was so high energy that if she wasn’t outside almost constantly, she was breaking stuff inside.

“No, I thought she was outside,” he said looking up as I walked into the room. He had the mixer open with layers and layers of rhythms. He was always messing with something. I suppose that was his job.

“What are you working on this time? Aren’t you supposed to be on a break right now?” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. He chuckled and slid off the bulky headphones.

“When I have an idea, I shouldn’t ignore it. Just have to get something down.” I watched him move some sounds around and delete others. I felt my brow furrow. He’s tried to explain it to me before but I guess I just didn’t have a musical ear like him.

“Hey, what do you want for your birthday? Make it something good because I gotta repay you for the puppy.” Patrick spun around in the chair, pulling me into his lap. I giggled as he kissed my shoulder.

“I don’t need anything. You are more than enough.” I pushed him lightly, laughing.

“Dork,” I said.

I leaned in to kiss him. A crash rang out from another room, making both of us jump. Our eyes met for a brief moment before we were out of the seat and rushing to the sound. I loved that puppy to death but sometimes she was a headache.

The living room was probably the one we spent the most time on. It was where we entertained and played games. It was also where Patrick kept his record player. We had danced in that room more than once. One memory always replayed when I walked in here…

-

“C’mon, Trick, why can’t I look? Isn’t this kidnapping?”

“You’re technically not a kid, so no. Don’t you trust me?” I sighed and let him drag me along. I resisted the urge to wiggle my nose enough to make the blindfold loose. I just wanted a peak.

“Careful, there’s a step.” I wobbled a bit as I aimlessly felt around with my foot, almost tripping despite the warning.

“Where are we going that requires me to go upstairs blindfolded? You know I’ve never been a fan of trust exercises.” I heard Patrick snicker.

“It was one step.” I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see it.

There was the familiar jingling of keys and the clunk of a door unlocking. There was a slight squeak and he grabbed my arm, leading me forward once more. The ground squished under my steps, transitioning from concrete to carpet. He walked me forward a bit more before bringing us to a stop.

“Alright. Don’t freak out too much ok?”

“With a tone like that, I make no promises,” I joked. I felt his fingers at the back of my head, untying the knot.

I blinked a few times as the cloth fell away and the sunlight assaulted my eyes. When they finally refocused, my mouth all but dropped open. A wide-open room sat in front of me. It was lightly furnished with new couches and a tv. A shelf full of what looked like Patrick’s old records sat along a wall. In the corner sat a record player.

“Is this—” I couldn’t finish my sentence. I glanced around noticing an archway to the kitchen and a set of glass doors leading to a small office. I covered my mouth with my hand before looking at Patrick.

“I figured it was time for a real house instead of that little apartment with annoying neighbors. Want a tour?” I couldn’t contain my laughter. His face dropped a little and he stumbled when I hugged him.

“This is amazing Patrick! And I would love a tour but honestly, I just want to try out that brand new record player you bought. Because I know that’s not the one we have.” A giggle snuck out of him and I rolled my eyes. He was such a nerd. He grabbed his favorite record.  _Low_ by David Bowie.

He placed it gently on the turntable and let it spin. The music began as he offered me his hand. I laughed as I took it and he spun us around, not at all in time with the record.

-

And that was the record that was shattered on the floor. Not too many pieces but I could see the disbelief cross over his face. The puppy sat, curled under the table probably scared of the noise it caused.

I hurried to pick up the pieces before the puppy or either of us stepped on them. I moved the broken record onto the table before facing Patrick. He still seemed to be frozen, staring at the place the record had shattered.

“My dad gave that to me.” I pulled him in for a hug. I couldn’t imagine what he must be feeling. It meant so much to him.

“I’m sorry, Patrick.” He took a deep breath before running a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine, I know these things happen with a puppy. I’ll just have to find another.” The way he said it broke my heart. How hard could finding a record by David Bowie be?

-

Very hard. We’ve been to four record stores in the area and none of them had it. Apparently if one did show up, it was gone within a couple days. Curse him and his well-educated music taste. He’d been in a slump since it broke. It wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone who didn’t know him. He put on a good face but he’s upset.

I took his hand before he could get out of the car after our latest flop. He didn’t reject it but didn’t really hold on like he usually did. He turned toward me with a gentle smile.

“What is it?” I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it softly.

“We’ll find another copy. I know it.” The smile still didn’t reach his eyes.

“I appreciate the optimism.” He released my hand and stepped out of the car. My heart panged with guilt. I know it wasn’t my fault but I shouldn’t have let the puppy get out of my sight for such a long period of time. I think it’s time I took this search into my own hands.

-

A couple weeks pass and I think we finally have the puppy completely potty trained. She was still rowdy as ever but at least I wasn’t cleaning up after her anymore. Patrick had pretty much given up hope on finding another record. But if my current plan worked out and everything was legit, I think I found one.

I would be meeting up with someone from Craig’s list. Sketchy, I know but this person seemed real and open to discussion. The record should be in mint condition and the person selling it got it from him grandfather but had no interest in it. I don’t know why but I wasn’t complaining.

“Hey, Trick, I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back soon. Don’t let the puppy run too rampant.” I poked my head into our bedroom. He plucked a couple more stings on his guitar before looking up at me.

“Where are you off to? I was going to run a melody by you real quick. I think I have something.” I grinned and stepped inside.

“I promise I’ll listen when I get back. I’m just going out with Anna for a bit. She needs help picking out something for a date I guess.” My dear little sister was always going out. She never had a boyfriend for long but always aimed to impress whoever she did say yes to.

“Alright. I’ll give you some money and you can buy something for yourself too.” He set the instrument down gently and moved for the dresser where his wallet was. I rolled my eyes at him. He always tried stuff like this. It was sweet but I didn’t need it.

“Don’t worry about it. I have my own money you know. I’ll be back soon.” He opened his mouth to argue but I hurried out of the room. He called after me. I could clearly hear the laugh in his voice. I’m glad he was feeling happy again but assuming this all went well, he’d be even better tomorrow.

-

“Are you sure about this, (Y/N)? I mean, we could both die and no one would know.” My sister looked around the crowded coffee shop. I rolled my eyes at her.

“Yes, this person is going to kill us in plain sight,” I said.

“Not here but what if they ask us to go back to the car because they forgot it there or something?” I sighed. She worries about this stuff too much. I’ve told her she might have some symptoms or paranoia and should probably talk to someone but to no avail.

“I promise it’ll be fine. If they do ask that I’ll just say no.” I glanced at my phone. They were a couple minutes late but I’m sure they’ll walk in any second. We both sipped our coffee. I grew more on edge the more time passed. Did they find someone else? Was this a scam?

I tried to not watch the door but couldn’t help glancing over every minute or so. Twenty minutes later, a short kid rushes into the shop. He looked around franticly before his eyes passed over me. I saw his shoulders relax as he rushed over to my sister and me.

“Hi, are you (Y/N)? I’m so sorry I’m late. I got held up at school. I was worried you wouldn’t be here.” He couldn’t have been older than a freshman in high school.

“No worries. How old are you?” He set his backpack on the ground gently and shoved his hands in his pockets. I raised an eye brow when he didn’t answer right away.

“I’m sixteen. Why?”

“Just thought you looked young is all. Why are you selling things on Craig’s list anyway?” The kid shrugged.

“Need the money. Family is going through a rough time.” I felt for the kid. I knew what that was like. I gave him a friendly smile.

“Well, why don’t you sit down. We can work out this thing.” He nodded and pulled out the metal chair. He reached down to his bag and unzipped it. This kid didn’t seem like the type to lie but if his family really is struggling, it wouldn’t be the worst idea to sell fake records.

He pulled the record out and set it on the table. The sleeve was right but there was no promise that the record was.

“I know you have no reason to trust me so I’m going to give you my number. You can call or text it right now to make sure it’s mine.” He slid a piece of paper with some numbers scrawled on it over to me. I took it and dialed the number. The kid pulled out his phone to show it to me and there was my number. “Call me if it’s not the right one. There’s a chance some of them got mixed up but it should be right unless one of my siblings is playing a prank on me.”

“You seem like a trustworthy kid. But you know this is a really good artist and you should listen to him sometime.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Everyone tells me that. Maybe I’ll get around to it at some point.” I grinned.

“If you’re really interested I could get my boyfriend to give you some recommendations. I bet he’d be thrilled.” The kid laughed.

“Is that who this is for? Bet he’s lucky to have you.” I shrugged and my sister finally piped up.

“He is. She’s just being humble.” I glared at her. I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend. Was that so bad?

“I find it hard to believe that you couldn’t find this record anywhere else. I did my research.” He wasn’t wrong but Patrick wanted an original vinyl. Not one of the remastered ones. OI guess he was a bit of a snob like that.

“I couldn’t find an original. He’s a bit picky when it comes to vinyl.” The kid snorted a bit before rolling his eyes. I expect that response from people at this point. It’s whatever.

“Well I promise this is an original.” I nodded and pulled out my wallet. I thought for a second before handing the kid a hundred. I had the thirty he was asking but he needed help. I wasn’t just going to ignore him. He stared at the bill for a second. As if he had never seen something like it.

“You know I’m only asking thirty, right? I don’t have change for that,” he said, looking worried.

“Keep it. I’m able to help you so I will.” He stared at me for a moment. I saw his eyes water but then he was wiping at them furiously. I smiled at him.

“Thank you. I don’t know what else to say…” I stuck my hand out for a handshake, a smile on my face.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just hope it helps.” He took my hand and shook it. I took the record and my sister and I left.

-

I snuck into the house, hoping Patrick was distracted by some music stuff. I shut the door gently. There was a jingling of chains and there was the puppy. Running at me full speed. Shit. I forgot about her.

She yipped at me loudly, tail wagging a million miles a minute. Her entire body moved with her and I couldn’t help but laugh. I crouched down to pet her, keeping the bag with the record far away.

“Hey, it’s just me, calm down alright. I don’t want Patrick coming down here.” She licked my hand and continued her excited wiggling.

“Why shouldn’t I be down here?” I jumped at his voice. He leaned against the wall next to the stairs, his arms crossed. I stood, thankful the record was in a paper bag that wasn’t see through. I held it behind me.

“Because it’s a surprise.” Might as well let him now it’s for him. He would figure that out if I tried to hide it. He sighed.

“I told you not to get me anything.” He stepped toward me, reaching for the bag. I dodged around him.

“You won’t be saying that when you see it. But that’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” He shot a playful glare at me and turned toward the door with his hands up letting me go. I was excited to see his face tomorrow.

-

I woke up early the next morning so I could make Patrick breakfast. And when I say early, I do mean almost 9. He sleeps until noon almost regularly. I moved to get up but he grabbed me and pulled me against him, his eyes still closed.

“Trick, come on. I want to make you breakfast. Let me go.” He groaned and just held me closer.

“Just lay with me for now. I’ll let you up eventually.” I rolled my eyes but curled up with him anyway. He placed soft kisses along my neck and shoulder. He was so sweet. I couldn’t ask for anything better. Soon I found myself drifting back into sleep.

I cracked my eyes open again and found myself alone in bed. I sat up and grabbed my phone off the small table. I blinked a few times to read the time. Almost eleven. I jumped out of bed, pulling on my fuzzy socks. I rushed downstairs to see Patrick making eggs and bacon.

“Look who’s up. I made breakfast.” I just stood there and stared at him. He grinned and waltzed over to me, kissing my lips quickly before fixing me a plate. He set it down on the counter. I submit and sat on the bar stool.

“I was supposed to do this for you.” He made his own plate and sat down next to me.

“Don’t worry about it, babe.” I shook my head.

“Happy Birthday, Patrick.” A shy smile covered his face.

We made small talk while we ate. He told me about the new song he wanted to play for me. He seemed excited. It was so like him. Always working.

“So, are you ever going to let me see what was in that bag you brought home yesterday?” I beamed at him.

“Just stay here, and I’ll be right back.” I hurried back up to our room, grabbing that bag out from behind the closet door. I checked the record last night to make sure it was the right one. That was when I came up with how to present the gift. I made my way over to the player and set the record on it gently.

“Patrick, come here for a second please,” I called to him. I hid the sleeve as he walked into the room. “Sit down.” I signaled to the couch. He laughed but listened to me anyway.

“Come on. What’s all this for?” I couldn’t contain my joy as I started the record. “Speed of Life” wrapped around us. Its guitars curling through the air. Patrick just listened for a bit. I waited anxiously for him to say something. Anything.

“(Y/N)…” I thought I saw his eyes water but he ran his hand over his face and through his hair and any trace of the tears were gone. He stood and made his way toward me.

“You needed a new record. So, I went and found you one.” He was fighting back a grin unsuccessfully. The puppy yipped up at us, circling around our feet. I laughed. She probably needed to go out.

“I can’t believe you did this. How’d you find it?” He wrapped his arms around me.

“Well I went looking around on the internet and fund someone who was selling his grandfather’s old records. He was a good kid. I told him you could recommend some good songs for him if he was curious about it.” Patrick shook his head before cradling my face in his hands. A huge smile spreads across his face.

“I didn’t think there was anything you could do to make me love you more. You’ve once again proven me wrong.” I giggled as he pressed his mouth to mine gently. It didn’t last long as the puppy barked up at us again.

“Alright, alright. Let’s take her out before she breaks something else.” Patrick nodded.

“And then, if you don’t mind, I’d like to dance with you.” I beamed at him.

“Dork,” I muttered.


End file.
